


《陷溺花火》試閱 - 水深(R18)

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: 此為《陷溺花火》書刊中的《水深》試閱，CP為邕聖。購買資訊：http://yagurawoon.lofter.com/post/1eda42f3_ef23ff25





	《陷溺花火》試閱 - 水深(R18)

…………

 

邕聖祐回到家的時候，宿舍裡的人正在玩水槍大戰。  
注意到有人回家的河成雲話不多說就把水槍口對準邕聖祐，被噴了一臉冰水的邕聖祐皺起眉頭，用「我還拿著手機」的藉口逃離了這場混戰。  
十分鐘後，室友姜丹尼爾渾身濕答答地抱著水槍走進房，意識到對方要做什麼的邕聖祐靈敏地從床上躲開了。「還沒結束啊？」  
「是結束了，但只有你沒玩到，很可惜嘛。」  
「我一點都不覺得可惜。就算再熱也沒必要把家裏弄得到處都是水嘛。」邕聖祐抱怨道。「浴室有人在用嗎？」  
「好像是智聖哥吧，我不知道。」姜丹尼爾像大型犬一樣甩了甩頭髮，給他一個「你自己去確認」的曖昧眼神。  
「幹嘛啊？我只是想洗澡而已……」  
緊閉的浴室裡頭嘩嘩作響。邕聖祐想也沒想就轉開門把，反正不管是哪個成員都不是沒有一起洗澡過。  
「智聖哥，真的是你啊。」  
「聖祐這麼急著洗澡？」尹智聖關了水，在蓮蓬頭下笑著說。他還穿著衣服，濕透的白T恤黏在皮膚上，透出底下的粉嫩，就和他染成櫻花色的頭髮同樣顏色；邕聖祐的視線隨著無數水珠滑落到大腿，黑色短褲因為浸滿水份更加緊繃，微微掐著大腿肉邊緣，在浴室的白光下，被水覆蓋的所有地方都閃著淫靡的光澤。  
「怎麼不脫衣服？」邕聖祐問，若無其事地關上身後的門。  
「正要脫，你就進來了。」尹智聖邊說邊拉起衣服下擺。「怎麼了，要一起洗嗎？」  
邕聖祐拐住尹智聖的手腕，阻止他脫衣服的動作。「嗯。」  
「穿著洗？」尹智聖噗哧一聲笑出來。  
「不是穿著洗，」彼此的距離瞬間縮短，邕聖祐讓另一隻手攬上腰，舔上他濕透的耳際。「是穿著做。」

 

…………


End file.
